User blog:Gliscor Fan/Rap Battles of Gliscors Universe. Season 2: Zatanna Zatara vs Harry Houdini
This is something that's a piss-poor connection (honestly, the connection is literally just magicians) and Houdini has many, many, MANY better opponents, but I'd like to think that Zatanna should be in an ERB (even though it'll never happen) just because she's one of my favorite DC comic book characters of all time. Also, I know too much about Zatanna and I could easily write raps against her. Also, I'd like to point out this series will only go on for the remainder of this season, because I want to start something new, Something called "Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History", a series that takes a pokemon and pits them against a historical character. In that sense, i'll be pitting every 'weird-ass' fictional characters I want to use for a rap battle and pit them against each other. I really want to use Zatanna, so here's the battle. That was a lot longer than any of my normal intros, damn. ANYWAY. Uhh... that's actually all I wanted to say about it. So, without further ado... Cast EpicLloyd as Harry Houdini Anna Akana as Zatanna Zatara (Body) Grace Helbig as Zatanna Zatara (Voice) Nice Peter as Batman (cameo) Locations Justice League Dark Headquarters (New 52): Zatanna's location. Santa Ana, California: Location of Harry Houdini, where he performed the "Buried Alive" escape trick. Intro RAP BATTLES OF GLISCORS UNIVERSE ZATANNA ZATARA VERSUS HARRY HOUDINI BEGIN Zatanna Houdini! Meet the woman who will use real magic on your ass You won’t escape my fate like your tricks can escape glass Your father was a Rabbi, but you never got to pork I could say my lyrics backwards, and you still won’t escape new york I’m a member of the Justice League, You’re the leader of a Magicians Sneeze I bet that you’re possessed, so let me call in Constantine You’ll be outnumbered, Harry, how about you sharpen up your act The only way you’ll win is if you stand in front of Radio Shack! Houdini Here you stand at the home of a magician so great Not even your father could withstand me, and became Dr. Fate! This is my New 52, I don’t cry over spilled milk You got your ass kicked out by an Exorcist in silk You’re fighting catwoman over the affection of a wayne Yet you’re not known enough to get your own video game I act out over others like a light shined in a holy terror Here’s an infinite crisis for you, my legacy will live on forever! You can’t stop Houdini like you can’t stop The Joker You can wave your wand, but your fanfiction is over! Zatanna Erik, should I call you Erik, or Weiss? I’ll tear apart your cold fingers like a Grim Game, maxed size I’ll put Another Nail in your coffin trick, then Bury you alive And it’ll be Batman Beyond anything else you could survive! I’ll line the walls with thin paper while you squirm, you can’t escape this Then I’ll make you die of Peritonitis! Houdini That’s enough! A great magician will always meet his fate! Destroying the chances of a win for this woman of the Homo Magi race Here’s my last trick in this battle, and you won’t want to miss this How will I do it? A magician never reveals his secrets. Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! ~Houdini escapes the dance scene~ ESREVINU SROCSILG FO SELTTAB PAR Who Won? Zatanna Zatara Harry Houdini Category:Blog posts